5 Kites
by DelightfulChild
Summary: just a boring summer day for numbuh 1,though,when 5 familiar faces show up,things may just become more,delightfully interesting


Hello peoples of the world! This is my first story i've ever posted on fanfiction,even though ive been a member for a year XP Anyway,Its a pairing of the Delightful Children From Down the Lane X Numbuh 1,sorta XD Its more fluff and friendship,so dont be alarmed :) I worked very hard on it,and hope you enjoy it :) Please review after reading,I wanna know your thoughts and opinions ^^ NO FLAMES PLEASE DX anyway,without further ado enjoy the following story of 5 Kites :)

It was a warm sunny day,the kind of day that would make one want to go outside and play in the suns warming rays. Though at a large treehouse in the middle of a neighborhood that also contained a mansion,one boy was inside. Numbuh 1 sighed,looking out the window of his room in his sectors treehouse,he was absolutely bored out of his mind,the rest of his sector had gone to the beach for the day,he had made up a rushed exuse to get out of going,for he hated the beach,just a bunch of kids splashing around in the stupid ocean like stupid babys bored him. He was used to action,fighting adult tyranny was more important than engaging in leisurely activites in his book. Though,much to his growing dissapointment,there had been no adult tyranny reported so far today,it seemed even villians neeeded a break once in a while.  
>His bald head slumped down on the wooden windowsill,his sunglasses slipping down from his eyes to rest on his nose,making his eyes visible. The suns rays warmed his face,and he could hear the sounds of birds chirping and some laughter of children at play.<p>

Suddenly a gust of wind blew upwards across the operatives face,it wouldve ruffled up his hair,if he had any that is. Suddenly,he heard multiple rustling sounds coming from a treebranch closest to the window,and saw that 5 kites were stuck in the branch. 2 of them were white with blue stripes on them,and the other 3 were blue with red stripes on them,the kites looked well built,  
>fancy even,like they had been constructed with the finest kite making materials avaliable. Though the unhappy shouts of children below interuppted his observational thoughts. Numbuh 1 raised an eyebrow,sticking his head further out of the window and looked down at the sidewalk below. He almost smiled widely with happiness at what he saw standing there,though he would never tell the children below below this. For below stood 5 children his age,standing in group formation. 2 girls wearing blue and white sailor suits,<br>One with long blonde hair and a pink bow in her hair,the other with brown hair pulled up into 2 braids and above her head,she also wore glasses, there were 3 boys too,all wearing blue suits and red ties. One was taller than the rest,with brown hair covering his eyes,one wore a red football helmet,with a white stripe down the middle,only his eyes were visible,and the one who stood in the front,the shortest,had short blonde hair,much like Numbuh 4's,only it didnt cover his eyes. These children were collectively known as none other than, The Delightful Children from Down the Lane.  
>They were all looking up at Numbuh 1 with their light blue eyes,a small frown on each of their faces. "Ah,Hello Nigel,our kites seem to be caught in one of the branches of your ridiculous treehouse,can you free them so we can continue flying them?"The Delightful Children asked in unison.<br>Numbuh 1 frowned,the hope of a fight that wouldve relieved his boredom gone. It seemed even the Delightful Children were out enjoying the nice day. He reached out to free the kites from the branch,when an idea formed inside his smirked,might as well get some entertainment out of this,even if it was just for a little while. He quickly pulled the kites out of the branch and into his room. Looking down at the Delightful Children."If you Delightful Dorks want your kites back you'll have to come get them yourselves!"Numbuh 1 called down to them, Delightful Children blinked,  
>then frowned angrily."Nigel Uno!Give us back our kites this instant!"The Delightful Children yelled back angrily,all stomping one foot out infront of themselves in anger. "Nope!"Numbuh 1 called back in a mocking voice,smirking widely,pulling his head back inside the room,dissapearing from the Delightful Childrens view.<br>The Delightful Children growled lightly in anger,heading inside the house,determined to get their kites back.

Numbuh 1 was snickering to himself,when he heard the elevator ding and the sound of several feet against the wooden floor of the treehouse as the Delightful Children walked in. Numbuh 1 grinned,hiding the kites behind back, he decided not to use weapons,since the Delightful Children didn't seem to have any either,and they werent normally ones to engage in hand to hand combat anyway.  
>"Nigel!Where are you?"The Delightful Children called out angrily,searching for could hear their feet against the wooden floor of the treehouse as they walked around,suddenly the door to his bedroom whooshed open,revealing the Delightful Children standing in the doorway,they all smirked when they saw him standing by the window,their kites behind his back. They began walking towards him calmly. "Please give us back our kites Nigel"The Delightful Children asked nicely in unison,but their tones were firm,not wanting to put up with anymore nonsense from the sector leader. Nigel tried to look confident,but he knew he was outnumbered. Maybe this wasnt such a great idea afterall...<p>

"Never!"Nigel said loudly,darting away,and jumping off of Bruces head and running into the main room where the elevator was located,still holding the kites. The Delightful Children blinked in suprise,then quickly ran after him,getting infront of the elevator,blocking numbuh 1's way out. "Quit this foolishness now Nigel"The Delightful Children said,all sounding very annoyed at this point. Numbuh 1 eeped in suprise,colliding into Bruce,unable to stop,and fell to the ground,right in the center of the Delightful had managed to keep from falling over,now all of them were staring down at the dazed sector leader on the ground in the middle of their group.  
>They all couldnt help the grins of amusement that spread across their faces. "My,quite clumsy today,aren't we Nigel"The Delightful Children teased in an almost playful manner,most of the hostility having vanished from their voices,and without giving it much thought,they all bent down and pulled Numbuh 1 up to his feet,to where he was standing in the middle of their group formation,not even bothering to push him out. Nigel groaned,coming out of his daze,only to gulp in fear when he realized where he was standing,in the middle of the Delightful Children From down the Lanes group formation.<p>

He was clutching their kites against his chest,fear rising inside him now that they had caught him. The Delightful Children though,were just looking at him calmly,their almost glassy light blue eyes staring directly into his own,his sunglasses had slipped down onto his nose,so their eyes were even easier to see now. Though,for some odd reason,he felt his fear fading away as he looked into their calm light blue eyes,as if the Delightful Children were staring straight into his mind,erasing all his fear,he felt himself calming down,the air itself felt calmer in their group formation,as if the formation itself had a protective bubble around it,blocking out all rebelious and negative thinking. The Delightful Children smiled lightly at seeing how calm Numbuh 1 had become.  
>"Now,can we please have our kites back Nigel?"The Delightful Children asked calmly and kindly in unison,no anger at all in their voices,Numbuh 1 had never heard their voices so close before,they almost felt comforting to listen to. He looked down at the kites he was still holding against his chest,then back up at them. He nodded lightly,handing them all their kites,which they happily took. Numbuh 1 swore he saw a happy light shine in their light blue Delightful Children hummed,suspecting Numbuh 1 was by himself for the day,and since he was so calm now,they wondered if he would like to hang around them for awhile longer. "Would you like to fly kites with us Nigel?"The Delightful Children smiled lightly,"Sure"He said happily and the Delightful Children smiled,and the 6 children walked out of the treehouse together in group formation,and spent the day that way. Flying kites together in the bright sunny day. Numbuh 1 never got out of their group formation,and completely ignored the strange looks other children gave him when they saw that he was playing with the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. The the sun was setting,so the group returned to sector v's treehouse,the Delightful Children gave numbuh 1 a group hug before he stepped out of the formation and went into the treehouse. Walking into the tv room of the treehouse,where numbuh 2 and numbuh 4 were playing video games. "How was your day numbuh 1?"Numbuh 2 asked,glancing up at the sector leader from his spot on the couch. Numbuh 1 smiled and replied with a simple "It was absolutely..Delightful"<p>

THE END :)


End file.
